


Happy birthday, Sherlock

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday, Kaitlyn! Sorry it's a bit late</p></blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn/gifts).



"Happy birthday, Sherlock!" John said happily and tiredly as he woke up.

"Ah, so it is." Sherlock mused and stole a kiss.

John let out a short laugh that filled the detective with sunshine.

"Well, come on!" John said and gave Sherlock's ass a friendly slap "Rise and shine!"

"Give me a reason." Sherlock muttered, pulling the sheets back around him.

The blogger smiled and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "We both need showers."

Sherlock lept out of bed.

After a long, relaxing, and not so innocent shower Sherlock sat in his chair and read the paper while John cooked.

"Breakfast!" He called as he set two plates on the table.

After eating, upon Sherlock's request, they caught the murderer who they'd been searching for for a week and a half.

Lestrade and his group bought him yet another deerstalker, which was promptly thrown into the air and shot four times.

"Happy birthday, Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson said, arms open for a hug when they returned to 221B.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock replied, smiling as they hugged.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've something to give my boyfriend." John said, tugging Sherlock up the stairs.

Mrs. Hudson, being the ultra shipper she was, placed a hand on her heart and smiled.

"What is it, John?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

John walked out of the room and returned wheeling in something covered by a sheet.

"May I open it?" Sherlock asked.

At john's nod he ripped off the sheet to reveal a full antique skeleton in beautiful condition.

"I love it!" Sherlock whispered, inspecting its rib cage.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Holmes."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kaitlyn! Sorry it's a bit late


End file.
